


Looking for a Sign

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [15]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, the stars might lead her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Sign

Laura studied the star charts carefully, hoping for a sign. A constellation would work. Anything familiar that would tell her that they were nearing Earth. Sooner or later they had to reach some place familiar. She had to believe there was a chance, that the universe wasn't that large

This quest made her more homesick than she had ever been, even during the 20 years she had lived on Caprica or in the all the time she had spent travelling with the Doctor. But this wasn't just for her. It was for all of the people who were counting on her to lead them to the promised land.

Was she their saviour? She wasn't sure; she just knew she had something to give them. The knowledge that Earth was out there and the belief that some day they would reach it.

Every sign they found gave her just a little more hope. They would find the Earth or the Doctor would find them. Somehow, some way she would find the place she had lost and she would lead them home.


End file.
